Perfect Nightmare
by omuraisu3883
Summary: Infidelity runs in his blood...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This story is originally posted on LU years ago and now I've decided to upload it here. Please enjoy and I'll try to upload my other stories here later. My target is to post one chapter every night.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Boy Before Flowers and its characters. However, this fanfic and the story line is mine. Please do not re-upload or re-translated without my approval and the most important thing, don't ever plagiarising my story because it will make you a bad person and not cool.

* * *

**Part I**

It's 5 a.m. in the morning and I can tell the time without even looking at the clock. How I knew it? Well because I got use to wake up at exactly 5 a.m. in the morning by the sound my husband created when he opened our bedroom door. Maybe some of you were wondering why he got to work so early? No no no…he's not opening the door to exit from our room but he opened the door to get into the room. So now the question is why he comes home so late? (though it actually very early if you 'relate' it with the morning)

Six months! Six months ago I felt like I'm the happiest woman in the world because I got to marry the most handsome and gorgeous guy in the entire world, So Yi Jeong. I've been in love with him for so long (tsk who doesn't) and I don't care if he holds the infamous title of being the cold hearted Casanova alive. All I care is I managed to surpass a few million woman out there to be the one that has legal certification (stamped by Korea's authorities) that proved So Yi Jeong is mine.

What surprised me, our family and any breathing being the most were the cold hearted Casanova is not a Casanova anymore. They praised me to the highest because I managed to reform him to devote himself to only me. Ever since he came back from Sweden and after we got married, I'm the only woman _seen_ by his side. He never flirted around with other women, clubbing was permanently deleted from his dictionary and he looks uncomfortable if a flock of gorgeous ladies aggressively chattering around him. My heart swell for happiness by his changes and it never occurred to me it was too good to be true for a man named So Yi Jeong.

Maybe I was blinded by love that paralysed my other logical senses. How can I not realise it sooner by the prominent signs that scream he's cheated on me. What a fool I am, only to realise it after two months of marriage when he clearly came home late (early in the morning actually) every day with a woman scent. He only came home to take a shower and changed his cloth and sometimes took breakfast with me. He's very good at his game, everybody (but not his closest friends) were believed he has changed. He hides it efficiently. Who am I kidding? It runs in his blood and it was natural for him to be unfaithful to his wife, just like his dad.

Oh and another secret to share; he never touch me ever since the first day we live together as husband and wife. How pathetic I am…to think that I even wore sexy lingerie (like a whore) to seduce him but he just looked at me blankly and immediately went to work. What the hell is wrong with him? If he's a womaniser then why he don't want me? I've got the perfect body with long legs, beautiful face and smooth skin that make a lot of men ogling at me. And I have fair share of suitors even after I got married. So what is wrong with him because nothing is wrong with me!

But when I think again, I realised there's always the same scent lingering around his body and his cloth. It was not from a high class perfume because I'm an expert of all designer perfumes so I knew the brand just by the smell. So I concluded there was only one woman, a commoner but who is she? I guess she must be a damn drop dead gorgeous lady even a Casanova captivated under her charm. I bet she is a gold digger and wants him for his fortune.

So if he wanted to play hide and seek, he needs a seeker to track him down and I voluntarily appointed myself as a seeker. I hired a private detective but he said my husband was a nice guy and devoted his life to me only. He also advised me to stop being paranoid because he got no evidence to show So Yi Jeong was having an affair with another woman.

I'm not buying his excuses. It was a bad mistake to hire an incompetent investigator that advertises his business at the taxi's bonnet. He even drove a striking red car for goodness sake! So much to be unnoticed! I think it would be better if I play the game by myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

What can I do to gather all the evidence about my husband infidelity?

Plan A; ask his closest friends (seems easy right!).

But the intelligent brain of mine whispered to me it might not be a wise idea. It will only waste my precious time by asking them. They were friendly in the outside but I can sense the pitiful looks they gave to me every time we gather together. There were no doubt his best friends since diapers knew about his secret affair. The F4 are a strong alliance and I'm sure they willing to do anything to protect one another. I can't trust these 'frenemies'.

_Plan A; -Terminated-_

Plan B; go undercover and stalking my husband secretly.

I need an oversized D&G sunglasses _(check),_ black and fashionable outfit _(check),_ a black new car with dark tinted window _(check),_ dye my hair back to black _(check)._

Plan B; -_Proceed without any high hope_-

At first I thought the game would be harder. He managed to invisibly covered all his tracked from the world so I assumed it will be hard for me too. I waited outside his museum and I saw his luxurious car exited the building earlier than normal working hours. He's driving around the same places, maybe to check if someone following him but I'm also smart not to follow him too close and I was so happy he didn't notice me. After a while I started to felt sceptical by the easiness of this game because for some odd reason, I felt like he slowed down his car if I'm left too far behind but I ignored the nagging voices inside my head.

Finally he stopped but he didn't get out from his car so I also stayed in my car too that I park about 50 meters away. I scan my surrounding and I immediately realised a few people (bodyguards to be exact) pretending to be normal by doing a normal routine jobs like walking, pick up garbage and selling candy to the children (I guess a kindergarten just around the corner judging by many groups of small children walking on the road while carrying their bag). How I knew they were bodyguards? Well practically I grew up with them and one thing for sure; their eyes will always looking everywhere, searching or protecting for something according to their task.

No wonder nobody knew about his infidelity, he was protected by a bunch of well-trained bodyguards!

I stayed unnoticed until the road clear from unwanted human being (accepts people pretending to do the normal stuff). He got out from his car and he was smiling happily to the sight in front of him. He opened his arms widely and suddenly a lady ran to his opened arms and they twirled around five times (yes I counted it) while giggling madly at each other until he put her down on the ground. He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek affectionately like he missed her so much. _Didn't he see her every day?_

I felt so angry to think I actually married to the unfaithful-badass handsome-jerkass because he never hugged me (his own wife!) like he hugged that commoner.

I analysed the commoner inch by inch. She's unblessed with a petite body and short legs and the top of her head only a few millimeters higher than Yi Jeong's shoulder. _Shorty._ Her skin a little bit tanned but I had to praise her smooth and silky black hair that falls gracefully around her shoulders. Her face quit nice with a very minimal makeup (I'm sure she only put a compact powder and lipstick), not ugly and not a drop dead gorgeous either. And what is wrong with her cheap fashion taste? She looks dull cladding with a plain blue sundress that she covered with a cream cardigan. The worst part was the big fat recycle market bag hanging on her shoulder. _What is she, a teacher?_

Overall I'm better than her. I'm taller, prettier, richer, smarter, fashionabler (is this word exist?) and what the hell is wrong with So Yi Jeong, why he chose that shorty over me! Nothing, I repeat nothing's special about her. _Is he purposely chosen her to hurt my feeling?_

He still hugging that shorty and I swear I saw his eyes were directly looking at me with a smirk on his face. Then suddenly a realisation hit me. He wants me to see his act. He wants me to see his woman. _He wants me to know everything but why? _No wonder I easily caught him, the bait was actually controlled by him and it enticed me to lurk around it.

I want to ambush them and slapped that shorty but I don't want to make a scene in the middle of the road. I'm from a high class family and being insane for a while is not my style. So I kept my patient intake and continued to observe the love birds. Apparently my husband had a spare car (a less luxurious car) that parked at the area. He carried her bag (oh I hate that bag) and they went inside the cheap car.

I followed the car, directly behind him because no point to be hiding as I know he knew I'm following him. The car stopped at a humble apartment complex and they walked hand in hand to the apartment while he still carrying her bag in his other hand. I'm quite surprise he let her live in this kind of area when he can buy an expensive penthouse for her.

_So what to do now? Follow them into their apartment and witness their sinful relationship? _Nope, I don't think so.

I drove back to our house with a heavy feeling tugging my heart. I asked the maids not to disturb me in my room because I need my own time to think about the revelation happen in front of my eyes. I'm not surprised he's having an affair but why her? Deep inside my heart I hope that his mistress is a lot more 'pros' than me so I can put more effort to be a lot better and win my husband's heart. But she has a lot of 'cons' compared to me so no matter how hard I think, I can't find ways to defeat her. What I'm afraid the most is maybe, my husband did love her sincerely.

I don't know for how long I sat at the sofa in my room because I was pulled back to reality when I heard the door of my room was open by my husband at exactly 5 a.m. in the morning. He halted his step when he saw me sitting quietly and he slowly closed the door. He leaned his back at the door and we had a staring contest for a while (I'm too tired to count the time) until I decided to break the silent.

"What is her name?"

"Chu Ga Eul." He said her name without any hesitation and he seemed so proud to say the name out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

"What is her name?"

"Chu Ga Eul." He said her name without any hesitation and he seemed so proud to say the name out loud.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to suppress my anger. If I can, I want to close my eyes forever so I could prevent to face the hurtful reality beyond my eyelids. But I know it was not an option. I need to settle this problem once and for all.

"I saw her." I started back our conversation and looking directly at his face.

"I know."

"How long do you know her?"

"Eight years."

I rolled my eyes at his short answer. I can't believe he can stay loyal for that long. "What did you see in her?" I chuckled loudly with a mocking tone to belittle his short-and-not-so-attractive woman. "I bet she's very good and wild on bed to feed your appetite." Well it can be the main reason right?

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know because I never slept with her. I mean 'slept' in your perverted definition because I slept with her on the bed with my pants on. Just cuddling and kissing."

"Bullshit, don't lie to me Mr Casanova!"

"It's up to you to believe it or not but she is still a virgin."

"Then what did you do in her house."

"Doing domestic things. Help her cooking our dinner, folding her cloths while she took a bath, dried her wet hair with a towel because she's lazy to dry it properly, watching dramas and movies on her couch, pestering her while she marks her student's school work, kissing, cuddling, kissing again and cuddling again and then sleep." He calmly explained to me with a soft smile on his lips. Can you believe my husband shamelessly told me about what he's doing with the other woman without a sense of guilt!

I was speechless for a while after hearing his explanation. So she's really a teacher (I told you so). But if sex was not the stake, then maybe; "Do you love her?"

"Yes." He confidently answered immediately.

I took a sharp intake of breath and balled my fist as I sensed my anger almost reach my maximum tolerance. "You love her but you marry me! WHY?"

He let out a long sigh. "May I." He looked at the empty seat beside me. Maybe he felt tired standing all the time and I also felt weird talking with a person ten steps apart from me. I guess our conversation/interrogation would be longer because he wanted to sit to explain everything.

"Suit yourself!"

He walked slowly towards me and took a sit beside me after I gave my permission. He lazily rested his body at the comfy back rest.

"I was force by my grandfather, the head of So's clan." I looked at him and signalling him to continue. "If you ask me ten years ago, I will definitely say you're the type of wife I've been dreaming for. We came from the same class, you're beautiful and elegant, you have a nice and perfect body, not to forget sexy and hot too. But starting eight years ago, the definition for my ideal wife slowly altered."

"Eight years ago me and her started as a friend, then become a close friend and then we realised we have feelings for each other. A few years of separation only strengthen our love and we become closer and closer. A few years then, we started become lover and my relationship with her was known by my family. For a few years we battle together to preserve our love. In short, my grandfather did everything in his power to separate us and please don't ask me what he did because the list was infinite. In the end, we lose the battle and then I had to marry you."

"Don't you try to fight back?" Did I just ask that question? Why I felt eager to hear the whole story and why I'm not mad anymore? Hah blamed it on my incurable true believer of love.

"I did, but my life is not a fairy-tale like Jun Pyo. Jun Pyo got the help from Above but I'm not. My grandfather is too powerful to defeat with my own power or even of the power from my best friends. My grandfather's heart is so cold and numb and he didn't mind to sacrifice anyone's life to achieve his goal. So we separated." He stopped for a while and I saw his face changed into a painful expression. Then he continued;

"But the minute after we separated, I was out of breath because I felt like the oxygen was sucking out from my lung, my stomach was hurt so much and I wanted to vomit everything in it, I lost my strength and I can't stand up on my feet properly and my heart in pain like someone squeezing it tightly. The pain became unbearable on the day of our wedding and I felt like dying. So as soon as I was declared as your husband, I ran away to her apartment still in that white tuxedo."

"Did she accept you back?"

"No, not at first but I threat her. I stabbed my own thigh." He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes at him because the way he said it like it was a normal thing to do. _Attempted suicide, really?_

"You did what?" I asked again for confirmation.

"I tried to talk to her nicely, but she didn't want to listen. She said she doesn't want to be the other woman, a home wrecker. So we had a little fight and the fight became intense at her kitchen. I felt like I had reached the dead end and I don't know what else to do until I saw a knife lying at her kitchen cabinet. I grabbed it and stabbed my thigh and begging her to accept me back. She screaming at the pool of blood that turn my white tuxedo into a red one but the strange is, the pain on my thigh was still cannot compare to the hurtful pain in my heart. Unfortunately I stabbed directly through my femoral vein so I lose my blood very fast and almost die."

"Why I never knew about it."

"Remember when Woo Bin told you about my sudden meeting at Japan? I was actually recovering at Ji Hoo's house."

"No wonder you looked pale when you came home. But I could never imagine you're capable to do suicidal action."

"Well apart from my talented hands, my mother's genes are more dominant in me. So you shouldn't be surprised. "

"I guess she accepted you after that."

"Only after I took an oath to listen to all her words but for me more like orders. I said okay as long as she won't ask me to leave her."

"What about your grandfather, don't you afraid he will find out about your secret affair?"

"I won't do the same mistake. My biggest mistake was openly showed my love towards Ga Eul so now I will do it secretly."

"That explains about your bodyguards."

"They are not mine but Woo Bin's man. Around twenty people at one time to make sure it was safe for me to meet Ga Eul."

We stayed quiet for a while and I took the chance to think about his affair. Actually I'm surprised because I never thought my husband that sitting beside me was not the So Yi Jeong I knew or heard about. Totally a different man from what I read from the gossip's tabloid. I was ready to accept his philandering activities, I was ready to share him with other women as long as he came to me in the end of the day. But I'm not prepared for a one woman So Yi Jeong who stays celibate for years and willing to sacrifice his own life for that woman.

"Can I ask you something?" He pulled me back from my reverie by his words. I nodded and he continued. "Why did you agree to marry me?"

I looked at him for a while and answer softly. "Because I love you."

He burst into laughter after hearing my answer. I shot him a deadly glared because he's mocking my feelings.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh but seriously, do you really really love me?"

"Yeah!"

"How can you love me when you barely know me? There is a huge difference between love and adoration. Believe me, you and half population of Korea only adores me and don't mistaken it with love."

"You think so?"

"See you even questioning it. And yes you don't love me. If you love me, you won't listen to my love story calmly like this." He slowly grasped my hand and squeezed it gently. "Hwang Jung Eum-ssi, you are a good woman, maybe a little bit cocky but you deserve a better man than me. A man you really love and will love you back is out there, waiting for the right moment for you to meet him. I'm so sorry to put you into this nightmare so I hope we both can wake up and search for our sweet dream."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Divorce me." I was startled by his nonchalant answer.

"Why don't you divorce me?" I asked him again.

"Ga Eul asked me not to divorce you. She also asked me not to tell you about my love affair and that's why I want you to know by yourself."

"Even if we divorce, you still can't marry her."

"Not until my grandfather leave this world. Don't forget I'm the sole heir of the So's clan so after I gain the power, I will marry her. Don't worry, my grandfather almost reaches his nineties and it's about time for him to go. I'm willing to wait."

"You hope him to die soon?"

"I was, but Ga Eul told me not to hoping something bad like that."

"Let me guess, Ga Eul asked you to come home every day at 5 a.m. in the morning. If she didn't order you then you won't even come home to this house, right?"

"3 a.m. at first because she said I won't disturb your sleep if I came home at that hour but I bargain to 5 a.m. because it would be tiring for me. She said it was not fair to you if I leave you alone." She seemed like a nice lady.

"And you willing to stay celibate until you marry her? How can you stand that long?"

"It's not about lust. I just love her and respect her. I know she's uncomfortable with her relationship with a married man, so I won't ask her to sacrifice her final dignity for me. I'm happy when she's around me. I won't deny it was easy to get arouse especially around the woman I love but that's when my talented hands come in handy."

"Eeeuuuwww, it's so gross." I wipe my hand that he touched on the sofa's fabric and showed a disgusting expression at him and he's giggling at my action.

Strange, I never felt so close to him like this. We had a nice chat and it actually the longest conversation I had with him ever since we got married. Not to mention most of our chat was about a shorty named Chu Ga Eul.

What do you think happen after that? We got divorce? The answer is no. Don't be too surprise. It's not easy to get a divorce, at least not now. People will start questioning a lot of question if we divorce so sudden and for sure his secret affair will be known by his grandfather. We agree to stay married and look happy for people around us to see. We genuinely happy with each other as a friend.

I finally got to meet the famous 'shorty' and surprisingly it was hard to hate her. It was awkward at first because she say sorry all the time. I had to beg her not to beg me for my forgiveness. I can accept my husband infidelity to me because I finally realised I don't really love him. If I truly love him, of course I only want him for me and not willing to share him with other women. And I don't know if I can call him a cheater when he's actually very loyal to his lover.

One thing I gain from this nightmare is true friends. My relationship with the F4 improved tremendously and we always held a secret gathering and my husband openly display his love towards his lover and all the F4 also brought their own lover. Gu Jun Pyo with his wife Geum Jan Di, Yoon Ji Hoo with his wife Ha Jae Kyung so I always stuck with Song Woo Bin. So you can imagine when a cocky lady met with an arrogant guy; ruckus of course. Oddly, I love to argue with him and he seemed to enjoy it too. I don't know what will happen in the future. For sure I will be a divorcee but I also hope to meet my soul mate who can accept me for who I am. I hope it is him.


End file.
